Don't Forget Me
by Starza
Summary: Another Joeihero Riou yaoi. This takes place in Muse, the night before Anabelle is killed. The thoughts and feelings Joei is feeling inside of himself. Semispoilers for the Suikogaiden games too.


This fic takes place the night before Joei kills Anabelle.  It takes place also after the hero (Riou) sees Joei talking to Kage, but that really doesn't make a difference anyways. 

Also, semi-spoilers for the Suikogaiden game.  Thanks goes to Suikosource.com for the info on the Suikogaiden games.

There's yaoi in it, so be warned.

Once again, I welcome comments and trash flames.  Enjoy!

Don't Forget Me 

It was a clear night.  Stars lit up the night sky.  The moon was shining down on the city of Muse, as if to protect the people from harm.  Some people came and went by the inn.  It was late at night, so the majority of people who came and went were soldiers, preparing for what may come the next day.

Joei sighed softly to himself as he stared out the window, watching people come and go.  He knew it was late and that he should get some sleep.  He tried that not too long ago, but he couldn't sleep.  Too many thoughts and feelings were clashing inside of the young boy.

_'Am I doing the right thing?' _He thought to himself, for perhaps the hundredth time that week.  Something inside told himself that it was right, that he had to do it, the reason being that if he sat by and did nothing, more children would end up in Pilika and Jillia's situation.

Riou didn't know exactly what happened to him after he left him at the Highland camp.  He fought with all his strength, but it did no good, he was eventually captured and brought to Luca Blight, the mad prince who burnt Toto and Ryube village to the ground, leaving nothing but ash and broken hearts.  At first, Joei wasn't scared if he was going to die or not.  Riou was safe, that's all that mattered to him.  But he realized, that he would never see him again, never tell him the many things he wanted to say, but could never say it.

Rowd then brought Joei to Jillia's tent, where he saw Luca yelling at Jillia.  He learned that Jillia was only the half brother to the monster prince.  Joei didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

That's when Luca took noticed of him.  He laughed at him, ironic, now he really was a State Spy.  He threatened Joei by killing his family, telling them they would end up just like the people in Toto and Ryube.  He then told him to kill the mayor of Muse City, Anabelle, and no one would have to suffer.  He then ordered Rowd to take him away.

As Rowd was tying him up, many thoughts swirled around in Joei's head.  His family had disowned him, but still, he didn't want them to suffer like the people of Toto.  The people of Toto were only killed because they opposed the Highland.  If they didn't oppose Highland, then maybe…

A lone soldier came out with a bowl then.  Joei had no appetite at that moment and refused to eat, spitting angrily at the soldier, telling him he probably wouldn't believe why he did what he did.  But the soldier was interested and listened.  After that, the soldier untied him and told him to go back to his friends.

Joei didn't return until sunset of that day.  Luca's words kept rolling in his head.  If he killed Anabelle, the war would stop and no one would have to suffer…

But he also remembered the look in Luca's eyes.  No, the man would go on killing.  The man wanted blood, liked to kill and hurt others.

_'But,' _Joei thought to himself,_ 'If I can gain their favor, I can end this war with my own hands…' _

He was brought back to the present by a soft moan coming from the other bed.  He turned his head to the bed and smiled to himself.  

'He may end up hating me…  But…  One day, he'll understand…  Yes, he will…' 

Joei pulled over a chair towards the bed and sat down.  His eyes explored every feature of his childhood friend, burning him into his memory, because that's all he might have left of him soon.  He hated to put Riou and Nanami in the middle of this, but he didn't want anymore to suffer, especially not Riou.  His hand found his way to Riou's and gave it a light squeeze.

Riou shook a little and murmured something Joei couldn't make out.  He pushed the hair back from Riou's face.  He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like all the problems were lifted from him while he was asleep.

It seemed only a few minutes have passed when he heard the clock sound midnight.  Joei wondered how long he sat here, staring at his childhood friend.  He suddenly realized how beautiful Riou looked to him.  He was so perfect to him…

He shook his head.  He couldn't tell Riou how he really felt about him.  It would end their friendship for sure.  Boys weren't supposed to feel this way about each other, but he couldn't help it.  Riou was his perfect match for him in life, the only person he cherished and loved.  But that nagging thought wouldn't get out of his mind…

"Joei?"

Joei shook his head and saw that Riou was staring up at him.  He realized what he was doing and thinking only seconds ago and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry.  Did I wake you, Riou?"

Riou shook his head and smiled at Joei.  The way he smiled at Joei was different from when he smiled at his sister and to other people, like Flik.  When Riou smiled at him, it always made his troubles fade like foam on water.  It also made him tremble a little inside. '_Gods, his smile is so beautiful…'_

"No…  What are you doing up so late?"

"I was thinking…"

"Do you want to share?"

Joei took a deep breath.  "Well, I…  Riou…  If I ever did something…  If I somehow betrayed your trust in me or did something that you believed was wrong…  Would you forgive me…?"

Riou shook his head.  "Nonsense.  We've been friends for so long…  And if something did happen like that, of course I would forgive you.  You're my best friend, Joei."

Joei sighed in relief there. _ 'Of course, I'd know you say that.  You're so innocent, Riou…  And so strong…  That's why I admire you… And yet, at the same time, I'm so jealous of you…" _

"Joei?  What's wrong?"

Joei turned to his friend, whose brown eyes were full of concern. _ 'I can't tell you, Riou…  Please forgive me, but I just can't…  In time, you'll come to understand…'_

"Riou, please take care of yourself and Nanami…  Because…  Well… You never know what tomorrow may bring…"

"Joei, don't talk like that…  We'll always be together."

"Yeah…  Thanks Riou, for understanding…"

Riou smiled again and lightly squeezed Joei's hand, which made him jump a little.  He forgot he was holding his friend's hand.  He blushed again.  "We're friends after all…"

"Yeah, best friends…" Joei added in. _ 'How I wish we could be more…' _He noticed Riou yawn and smiled.  "Get some rest, Riou.  I'm going to go to bed soon."

Riou nodded and closed his eyes.  Joei watched Riou until his breathing slowed and made sure he was asleep.  He tucked the covers around his friend and smiled.

_'I really shouldn't do this but…' _He bent down and quickly brushed his lips to Riou's.  Riou murmured his name under his breath, but didn't wake.  Quickly, Joei slipped back to his own bed, putting the blankets over him, closing his eyes.

Time would heal Riou's wounds.  Nanami would also be there with him to heal Riou.  They may be far apart, but they would still have memories of each other, in each other's hearts.

_'Please don't ever forget me, my friend…  My companion… I will always love you…'_


End file.
